


Milk & Milk By-Products / Intern Jenny

by queerlittlething (thezerocard)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Absurdity, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezerocard/pseuds/queerlittlething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfortunate event at the station results in an impromptu broadcast. Includes Night Vale-typical descriptions of body horror and advertising, instrumental music, and the words "temporary mouth relocation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk & Milk By-Products / Intern Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as queerlittlething!

Listen to or download in .mp3 format [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3oe2lt7ok3rkouw/Intern_Jenny.mp3)


End file.
